Harry Potter y los sueños con voldemor
by ukiofics
Summary: dudley, hijo de james potter, harry hijo de voldemor, una confusión
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo1 " Se forma una nueva amistad Harry y su Primo"  
  
Era un día soleado perfecto para Draco Malfoy, se encontraba en su espaciosa y lujosa casa, contemplando a los pájaros que llegaban hasta su habitación era violetas , con alas amarillas y el pico era verde era el pájaro más hermoso para Draco, el era un niño, mimado y protegido por su madre ante los continuos ataque de Lucius, el quería que Draco tuviera un mayor protagonismo en la escuela este año, no quería Que. nuevamente Harry se llevara el crédito pero a Draco eso a él no le importaba el sabía Que. era el rey de la escuela Hogwarts, el quería ver a su palomita y su florecita desde todo el verano Que. no sabia de ellas les había prohibido Que. le escribieran para Que. su padre no interfiera con su lechuza se llamaba Lemon.  
  
( En la casa de Harry Potter)  
  
Para mala suerte de Harry se acercaba el cumpleaños de Dudley pero el cumplía los 17 años edad sus padres organizarían una fiesta en honor a su bebe, Harry deseaba asistir ha esa fiesta aunque estarían esos grandulones pero el ya era todo un peleador, tenía el cabellos más largo hasta el cuello en forma escalonada, media 1,90 era muy alto sus ojos verdes lucían perfectamente bien pero se dejo un poco de chasquilla para esconder su cicatriz, las chicas del barrio se acercaban a la casa de Harry solo para verlo ninguna se acercaba para saludarlo ya que siempre estaba su primo en la puerta junto con los bodoques , ellas no sabían porque lo habían mandado a un reformatorio si las pocas veces que habían hablado con el era agradable y simpático para todas ellas Harry era un misterio.  
  
Tío vernon: Harry , Harry gritaba como si el estuviera muy lejos  
  
Harry: Que. pasa tío  
  
Tío Vernon: estas invitado a la fiesta de mi hijo porque no tengo otra , pero no quiero nada de ya sabes que  
  
Harry: gracias tío prometo Que. no habrá nada de ya sabes Que.  
  
Vernon: ahora aléjate de mi vista.  
  
Vernon, no quería invitar a Harry le ordenaría Que. se quedara en su habitación pero su hijo había insistido, eso era demasiado extraño pero acepto jamas se negaría a alguna petición de su niño Que. ya era todo un hombre , además eso traería una pataleta de Dudley y era mejor evitarlas antes de provocarlas. Dudley: tengo todo planeado para fastidiar a mi primo en mi fiesta y ustedes me van ayudar.  
  
Rick: Que. tenemos Que. hacer  
  
Dudley : muy simple, cuando Harry pase por el lado de ustedes le pegaran y provocaran hasta irritarlo lo más Que. puedan yo me encargo de lo otro.  
  
El objetivo de Dudley era que Harry hiciera magia para que lo expulsaran de su escuela , no quería que aprendiera magia y el no, su sueño era ser un mago como Harry y no era justo según el , Que. el no fuera llamado a esa escuela sien do que el era mejor que Harry.  
  
Se acercaba el gran día y Dudley empezó como niño chiquito a buscar sus regalos pero no encontraba ninguno le estaba a punto dar la pataleta, se le ocurrió buscar debajo de la cama y encontró un hueco penso Que. ahí estaba sus regalos pero lo Que. encontró fueron cartas, abrió una eran dirigidas hacia el, se quedo helado por Que. a él también lo habían llamado a esa escuela pero su padres se lo ocultaron Dudley no lo podía creer en esos momentos estaba odiando a sus padres como le ocultaron esto pero este año el iría Hogwarts su plan en contra de Harry había acabado se haría amigo de él para Que. le enseñara todos sobre magia pero lo primero haría una dieta para bajar unos kilos demás no iría ha esa escuela donde se burlaran de él por ser gordo, le pediría a su padre quele contratara a un entrenador físico y un estricto régimen para entrar a Hogwarts.  
  
( En el living)  
  
Petunia: la sorpresa Que. se va llevar Dudley cuando busque sus regalos y no los encuentre pobrecito de mi bebe  
  
Vernon: claro, se acerca otro año escolar y nuevamente van a empezar a llegar las cartas así Que. ya le pague al cartero para Que. no llegue con esas cartas.  
  
Dudley: papá, mamá, Que. significa esto y les lanzo las cartas como pudieron hacerme esto yo igual fui llamado para esa escuela.  
  
Petunia: te dije Que. las escondieran bien pero como siempre no haces nada bien, no es nada mi hijo y recogía las cartas  
  
Dudley: quiero ir a esa escuela de magia  
  
Vernon: no iras a esa escuela  
  
Dudley: si iré , empezó a zapatear a subir la voz dio vuelta la mesa en ella había unos ceniceros y otros monitos.  
  
Petunia: esta bien iras pero no quiero Que. te separes de Harry tu estas bastante atrasado y creo Que. abra problemas con respecto a eso  
  
Dudley: hablare con Harry para Que. me ayude , a voy ponerme a régimen papá me contratas a un entrenador físico.  
  
Vernon: si eso es lo Que. quieres esto sin muchas ganas , te contratare a ese preparador físico .  
  
Dudley: gracias iré hablar con Harry  
  
Dudley jamas entraba a la habitación de Harry se le estaba prohibido Harry había hecho esa habitación un verdadero centro de magia, cuando Dudley entro vio justo cuando ha Harry le estaban mandando unos pasteles la lechuza se los traía eran Hermione.  
  
Dudley: con Que. así se comunican los magos  
  
Harry: Que. haces aquí te tiene prohibido entra si te ven aquí me van a echar la culpa a mi  
  
Dudley: cálmate hombre, no vengo a pelear , solo quiero Que. me ayudes hacer un mago  
  
Harry: no te puedo ayudar uno nace mago no es algo Que. se aprenda  
  
Dudley: lee esto y te darás cuenta  
  
Harry leía atentamente la carta de Dudley abrió los ojos mas grande Que. nunca, no lo podía creer su primo también era un mago.  
  
Harry: tus padres te ocultaron esto no  
  
Dudley: si Harry yo igual quería ser un mago  
  
Harry: entonces bienvenido al mundo de los magos, el problema es Que. estas atrasado , demasiado tu debiste haber entrado junto conmigo.  
  
Dudley: entonces no podré con cara de decepción.  
  
Harry: yo no he dicho eso, lo Que. haremos es escribirle una carta a Dumbledore, para saber Que. hacer  
  
Dudley : quienes Dumbledore  
  
Harry: es el director y unos de los mejores magos de todo los tiempos.  
  
( En la cocina)  
  
Vernon: porque lo dejaste ir Petunia acordamos Que. el ni iría a esa escuela de locos  
  
Petunia: lo se pero Dudley quería ir y yo no me puedo oponer a los deseos de Dudley.  
  
Vernon: ay, ay Petunia malcrías mucho al niño.  
  
( casa Malfoy)  
  
Draco volaba con su escoba la nimbus 2001 , su padre lo había castigado por malas calificaciones no le quiso comprar la ultima moda en escobas, estaba triste por eso a él le gustaba llegar con todo nuevo para llamar la atención , pero convencería a su madre para Que. le ayudara con su padre.  
  
EN eso pensaba acostado en su espaciosa cama cuando llego una lechuza con una carta:  
  
Querido Draco:  
  
Se Que. me pediste Que. no escribiera pero ya no puedo más sin verte , sin besarte , ni tocarte, te esperare en Hosmeage en las tres escobas a las cinco no faltes,. Te ama Paloma.  
  
Draco estaba en el cielo por esa carta pero la destruyo antes Que. su padre la viera, pero ahora tenía más problemas como iría a hosmeage, si estaba castigado, y también deseaba ir a ve a su paloma. En eso estaba cuando escucho unos gritos era su madre Que. peleaba con su padre para Draco era típicas peleas pero extrañamente sintió Que. esta vez era diferente así corrió lo más Que. pudo hasta llegar a la habitación de sus padres cuando vio Que. su padre apuntaba con una varita a su madre justo en el momento Que. Lucius lanzo el hechizo Draco se puso en el medio y recibió el hechizo en forma central.  
  
Madre: Draco no , mi bebe  
  
Lucius estaba helado su único, hijo el futuro mortifago estaba tirado en el suelo, y era por su culpa, se agacho sin pronunciar palabra recogió el cuerpo inmóvil de Draco y lo puso en la cama, blanca mientras su medra llamaba al medico de los magos para Que. viniera asistir a su hijo en menos de un minutos estaba en la puerta.  
  
Madre: pase doctor es por aquí, los elfos estaban de día así Que. no había nadie solo la señora Malfoy.  
  
Doctor: donde esta el niño  
  
Lucius: salve a mi hijo es mi único hijo a Lucius no le importaba mucho Draco pero si le atemorizaba Que. diría Voldemor si algo le pasaba a Draco el tenía un trato con el cuando el tuviera la mayoría de edad el ocuparía el cuerpo de Draco para gobernar el mundo mágico, el se lo había dado con la condición Que. le salvara la vida cuando se enfrento a James Potter, de ahí el odio a los Potter, Lucios recordaba.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Lucios: TE Matare Potter  
  
James: eso lo dudo comadreja  
  
extrapus ; James esquiva ese ataque  
  
- mallevoris , usperatus, Lucius no logra esquivarlo y el brazo le queda inmovilizado  
  
experatrusmovelts, Lucios queda petrificado, James se va solo le quedaban cinco minutos de vida a Lucios en eso aparece Lord Voldemor y con las pocas energías Que. le quedaban a lucios le pidió ayuda por favor ayuda me muero y tu que me das soy tu sirviente y te entrego a mi hijo de un año para Que. quiero a un niño de un año quizás ahora no le sirva pero cuando crezca eso suena bien, te ayudare pero me darás a tu hijo cuando cumpla los 18 años. Lo prometo Riberus empra.  
  
............................................................................ .........  
  
Doctor: el niño esta bien aparentemente, no tiene nada extraño , su sangre esta bien su agilidad, bien, su mente transgresora bien, solo hay Que. ver cuando despierte.  
  
Draco: madre estas ahí,  
  
Madre: si mi pequeño estoy aquí  
  
Draco: Que. paso no me acuerdo de nada  
  
Los tres se miraron , nadie entendía lo Que. pasaba.  
  
Doctor: Que. recuerdas  
  
Draco: Que. debo ir a Hosmeage, me voy a juntar con una amiga, sin o voy me va matar  
  
Doctor: creo Que. no podrás ir recibiste un golpe muy grande, deberías quedarte en reposo  
  
Draco: a mi nadie me viene a decir Que. debo hacer me oyó, y menos en mi casa yo voy a ir a Hormeage ni usted ni nadie me va detener .  
  
Doctor: pues yo no trato con niños malcriados y groseros me retiro  
  
Draco: es lo mejor Que. puede hacer  
  
Lucius: pide disculpas al doctor Draco  
  
Draco: nunca, un Malfoy no pide disculpas , así Que. con el permiso de los dos me retiro, Draco esta vez corrió a su pieza saco su nimbus y se fue a Hosmeage .  
  
( Casa de Harry) Dudley: hay Que. esperar mucho  
  
Harry: no te desesperes ya llegara  
  
Una lechuza volaba cerca de casa , muy pronto aterrizo en la mesa en su Pata traía unas castas eran Dumblore, Ron Hermanie, Hocico  
  
Mtr Potter:  
  
Su primo esta aceptado en Hogwarts, solo Que. debera estudiar más Que. el resto porque esta demasiado atrasado para mi gusto, el daño hecho es casi irreparable, usted esta autorizado para hacer magia en el mundo muggle, solo cuando le enseñe a su primo magia, solo con ese motivo. Dumblore.  
  
Harry: viste ya puedes entrar a Hogwarts, pasado mañana iremos a comprar los útiles para este año y lo Que. necesitaras para aprender magia en este verano.  
  
Dudley: e Que. lugar venden ese tipo de cosas.  
  
Harry: ya veras Dudley.  
  
Dudley se fue a su habitación hablar con sus amigos para cancelar el plan Que. tenía , mañana sería su fiesta de cumpleaños y todo su curso estaría ahí, excepto Ángela era la chica Que. le gustaba a Dudley pero ella lo consideraba un pelmazo así Que. no iría.  
  
La noche llego tanto como Dudley, Harry y Malfoy dormían en su camas unos mas cómodos Que. otros, Dudley caminaba por un pasadizo en eso se encuentra con un chico de cabellos plateados,  
  
Que. haces en mi sueño no te conozco Yo menos , así Que. deja de molestar y sal de mi sueño Harry, Que. haces aquí esto es suficiente Malfoy, Dudley, en eso escuchan unos gritos. Van corriendo a ver de donde provienen esos gritos y ven a una mujer tirada en el suelo suplicando a un sujeto de ojos rojos y la piel la cubría con una capucha de color negro ocultando su desfigurado rostro.  
  
mi lord por favor no me mate no cumpliste la misión encargada te pedí Que. trajeras a mi hijo mi lord el no estaba donde lo dejamos con lucius como Que. no estaba lo sacaron a penas lo llevaron una familia lo adopto Que., cosa el no creció en un lugar como es Que. se llama Orfanato mi Lord El creció con amor, y todo eso no puede ser, el tenía Que. tener odio en su corazón rabia. Pues busquen papeles algo debe haber pero ese niño debe aparecer lo necesito. Lo intentamos pero el lugar se quemo y con ellos los papeles Es voldemor Draco Ya me di cuenta pero porque soñamos con él Que. significa todo esto Quien es ese tal voldemor Después te explico ahora es mejor salir de este sueño, es mejor Que. despertemos Tu no me ordenas Harry, yo hago lo Que. quiero, Esta bien quédate vamos Dudley no querrás morir en el sueño. Por su puesto Que. no, de un derrepente, harry y dudley desaparecen. Rayos donde se fueron y Draco igual desaparece llamando a su madre.  
  
Lucius: Que. te pasa niño chillón  
  
Draco: soñé con voldemor  
  
Madre : como es eso  
  
Draco: una mujer pedía piedad ,y le pedía voldemor Que. trajera a su hijo Que. significa papá  
  
Lucios: Que. debes dormir y olvidarte es solo un sueño.  
  
Draco: Harry y un chico extraño también estaban ahí  
  
Lucius: mañana mismo te pones a entrena , te enseñare la occlumenci  
  
Draco: Que. es eso  
  
Lucius: mañana te explico ahora duerme.  
  
Nota: hola, este es mi primer fic de harry Potter, así es Que. no maten y mande reviews para saber si les gusto 


	2. nimbues 4550

Capitulo2 " La nimbus 4500"  
  
Ya era de día Dudley no hallaba la hora de ir a comprar sus útiles, para ingresar a esa escuela, estaba ansioso mucho mas porque era su cumpleaños, y sus regalos lo estaban esperando, pero aun no entendía el sueño de anoche , tenía muchas preguntas que hacer , quien era ese chico, quien era voldemor y otras cosas más pero su primo respondería todas sus preguntas, por otra parte Harry estaba atemorizado nuevamente tenía esos sueños con Voldemor y decidió escribir otra carta pero esta era para hocicos .  
  
Mtrs: hocico  
  
Hola, volví a soñar con voldemor que significa, además esta vez estaba mi primo y el fastidioso de Draco, que esta sucediendo hablaba de un hijo acaso voldemor tiene un hijo.  
  
El niño Que. sobrevivió.  
  
Dudley: Harry, Harry, Harry  
  
Harry: ( sin mucha emoción) Que. sucede  
  
Dudley: hola, te acuerdas del sueño de anoche  
  
Harry: no me digas Que. te acuerdas  
  
Dudley: ay, no te hagas explícame eso de Voldemor, y ese chico extraño de anoche.  
  
Harry: esta bien pero debes prometer Que. no se lo contaras a tus padres, si vas a vivir como mago debes saber un poco sobre el mundo de la magia .  
  
Dudley: lo prometo por lo más sagrado  
  
Harry: Voldemor, fue el Que. mato a mis padres y yo en cierta medida lo derrote a el cuando intento matarme a mi, pero después se supo Que. no estaba muerto y estos cinco años ha intentado matarme. Y el chico se llama Draco Malfoy es un fastidioso y pertenece a la casa de Slytherin.  
  
Dudley: bien, entonces voldemor, es malo, y ese chico igual, y ¿qué la casa de Slytherin:  
  
Harry:, algo así, cuando entres a Howgrart, te pondrán un sombrero , y te dirá a Que. casa perteneces, por ejemplo yo soy un grifindor, la mejor casa según yo, Existen cuatro a cualquiera de ellas te pueden mandar.  
  
Dudley: cuales son las casa  
  
Harry: mira, son grifindor, slytherin, hufflepuffy revenclaw, ademas se juega un deporte Que. se llama quidditch, cada casa se enfrenta y al final del año se elige al campeón  
  
Dudley: y tu juegas  
  
Harry: claro , soy un buscador  
  
Petunia: Dudly, dudly, primor ven a ver tus regalos  
  
Harry: be despues te cuento.  
  
( Casa Malfoy)  
  
Lucius: no dejes Que. entre a tu mente, una vez citaste a Harry a un duelo y no fuiste solo quería Que. filch lo sorprendiera.  
  
Draco: no sigas, lupitecus  
  
Lucius: necesitas más Que. eso muchacho, otra vez tomas un animal Hagrid y te pico eso te molesto y casi echan a Hagrid,  
  
Draco; sinserus- ange, Lucius por unos segundos quedo paralizado por el hechizo .  
  
Lucius: otra vez te citas con una chica en una sala  
  
Draco: detente eso es privado, sliman  
  
Lucius: es todo por hoy, ha se me olvidaba cuando duermas, mantén la mente en blanco.  
  
Lucius y Draco se fueron a dar una ducha estaban muy sudorosos y cansados especialmente Draco le dolía enormemente la cabeza, Mientras se duchaba sentía como si cada vez adquiría más poder pero no sabía de a donde, sentía Que. podía hacer un maleficio sin ningún problema.  
  
Narcisa: como te fue con Draco  
  
Lucius: muy bien aun no aprende pero ya aprenderá.  
  
Narcisa: te gusta estar con el es tu viva imagen a mi no me lo puede negar te puedo ver en tus ojos, y se Que. no serás capaz de entregárselo y desgraciarle la vida a ese niño.  
  
Lucius: me encanta, estar con Draco, dos yo no puedo hacer nada para evitar Que. entre en su cuerpo y creo Que. ya lo esta haciendo, y no es un niño es todo un hombre.  
  
Draco escuchaba tras la puerta no podía creer lo Que. escuchaba el señor usaría su cuerpo para seguir haciendo el mal, no podía entender porque su padre se lo había entregado para Que. lo poseería, acaso el no era su hijo y le daba lo mismo, siempre le dijeron Que. cuando llegara ese día sería el mejor de su vida , pero eso nunca le gusto a Draco, solo quería Que. alguien lo ayudara pero quien, Dumblore esta demasiado ocupado con Harry Que. de seguro no tiene tiempo para él, snepe, el lo quería y podría ayudarlo antes de Que. todo se acabara para él, cuando entre a clases le contare, solo espero Que. mi querida Ginny me mande una carta como lo Pancy como la detesto pero es mi carnada para Que. no me descubran , pero solo quería saber de ella no tenía noticias de ella en todo el verano, sabía Que. le había dicho Que. no mandara mensajes , pero jamas penso Que. se lo tomaría tan enserio pero era lo Que. le gustaba no lo perseguía ni acosaba como la Pancy.  
  
( casa de Harry)  
  
Harry decidió bajar para ver Que. le habían regalado a Dudley quedo helado tenía no solo un computadora nueva si no también una moto, unos boletos para disney, , esta vez no le pudieron regala 39 regalos ya Que. eran muy caros pero Dudley no le importo mucho esta vez tenía regalos Que. Harry nunca podría tener.  
  
Dudley: Harry Que. haces ahí parado ven haber mis regalos  
  
Harry: puedo  
  
Dudley: claro ven  
  
Vernon: no quiero Que. los destruyas.  
  
Harry: no lo Hare  
  
Harry se aserco, y vio la computadora, tenía internet incluido el sabía computación porque el señor Albert le enseño en el ministerio había un solo computador para ver a los pricioneros en ASKABAN,  
  
Harry: Dudley puedo entrar a inter a ver el msn  
  
Dudley: claro siempre Que. me enseñes Quidditch  
  
Harry: claro, Harry entro y estaba Hermanie, le iba a dar un susto había cambiado el correo asi Que. no sabia quien era  
  
Harry: hola preciosa como estas  
  
Hermanie: quien eres me conoces  
  
Harry: desde Que. entraste a Hogwarts  
  
Hermanie: quien eres  
  
Harry: me dicen el niño Que. sobrevivió  
  
Hermanie: Harry eres tu  
  
Harry: el mismo  
  
Hermanie: como entraste Que. haces  
  
Harry: calma no puedo responder tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo, mira a mi primo le regalaron un computador y me dejo provarlo eso es todo  
  
Hermanie: ah ese primo Que. te molesta siempre  
  
Harry: sip, pero las cosas son distintas en Howarts te daras cuenta de la sorpresa me tengo Que. ir ahora voy a ir al callejon Diagon a comprar un regalo para Dudley  
  
Hermanie se quedo helado no sabía si había leído bien y leyó de nuevo pero Harry se había desconectado.  
  
Harry: voy a salir tengo Que. comprar unas cosas  
  
Vernon: de donde sacaste dinero , y fue a ver el cajon donde guardaba la plata y la conto y tenía todo, menos mal porque o sino me la pagarias con sangre muchacho  
  
Harry: no soy ningún ladron y tengo la herencia de mis padres y tengo mucho dinero  
  
Petunía: como es eso acaso tus padres tenían dinero, si es asi quiero un parte de la fortuna por todos los años Que. te tuve  
  
Harry: lo siento, pero ese dinero es para mi educación y esa plata no vale nada en este mundo  
  
Petunia: con Que. esas muchacho  
  
Harry ya se había marchado no estaba dispuesto a escuchar a la loca de su tía ni un minuto más pero una extraña lagrima corrio por su mejilla, porque no lo querían y Harry se sorprendió por eso , cuando tenía tres años llamo papá a Tío vernon y le dieron una cachetada en la boca ahí se entero Que. no eran sus padres, Harry los odiaba tanto Que. cada día mostraba más su odio por esa familia y todavía iba a comprar un regalo a su primo, no estaba loco para hacer eso, iba a darse un gusto él.  
  
Llego a una muralla de ladrillo y golpeo con su varita, tres arriba, dos horizontales, y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero Que. si hizo cada vez más ancho hasta quedar en un callejón a había de todo lo imaginable pero se dirigió al negocio de la escobas se iba a compra una su saeta ya no volaba tan rápido y un buen buscador necesitaba lo mejor, vio la escoba entro a la tienda para verla y lo primero Que. pregunto cuanto valía, le respondieron Que. 10 galeones, dos knuts, Harry no andaba con ese dinero en los bolsillos dejo encargada la escoba y fue al banco a retirar plata, cuando llego compro la Nimbus 4500 era perfecta dio varias vueltas para ver su velocidad toda las personas estaban asombradas por la capacidad pero un no se daban cuenta Que. era Harry.  
  
George: hermano, ven es Harry y lo vieron y también la nueva escoba , también con su tienda de bromas le habían comprado esa escoba a Ron para su cumpleaños.  
  
Harry había desaparecido, cuando llego a suca le vieron su escoba y Petunia quería quitársela para barrer  
  
Harry: Que. haces  
  
Petunia: es la primera vez Que. compras algo para la casa ,presta la escoba para barrer  
  
Harry: esta escoba es mágica no se barre con ella  
  
Dudley: Que. hace Harry dime  
  
Harry: con una escoba practicas el quiditch, vuelas por los cielos.  
  
Dudley: enséñame a volar si  
  
Harry: esta bien pero tenemos Que. ir a un lugar sin muggles  
  
Dudley: Que. son los muggles  
  
Harry: las personas Que. no tiene poder alguno se llaman muggles .  
  
Vernon: mi hijo no va a volar en una escoba no quiero Que. se mate  
  
Harry: debes pedir permiso para volar , si te dan te presto mi nimbus 2001, no le iba a prestar su saeta, se la regalo sirius  
  
Dudley: vamos papá no va pasar nada no cierto Harry  
  
Harry: en la escoba no le puede pasar nada  
  
Petunia: ve con tu primo a volar es tu cumpleaños pero deben regresar temprano para la fiesta .  
  
( casa Malfoy)  
  
llega una lechuza a la pieza de Draco, el abre la carta y lee  
  
Querido Draco:  
  
Hola se Que. me pediste Que. no escribiera pero solo quería saber como ha estado tu verano nos vemos el primero de septiembre  
Ya sabes quien. Ahora Draco saltaba en la cama Ginny le había escrito no podía pedir más todo iba salir bien, solo faltaba saber Que. es lo Que. pasaba con voldemor y tenía las piezas del puzzle. De un momento a otro sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo , cayo desmayado al suelo. 


End file.
